


On the Eve of Victory

by Luonto



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, no angst in this household today, set before the final battle of crimson flower, soft edeleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luonto/pseuds/Luonto
Summary: As their journey together nears its end, Byleth shares a few of her worries with Edelgard on the outskirts of Fhirdiad.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 28





	On the Eve of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a tiny little one-shot I wrote back in January after I finished my first playthrough of three houses! Edeleth makes me soft hehe

“Hey, Edie?”   
“Mm?” Edelgard rolled over and looked Byleth in the eyes, eyebrows quirked in curiosity. The bed may have been king-sized, but the two of them were pressed together in the middle like a pair of fish in a very small bucket.  
“How about we forget about the war and run away tonight?” Byleth smiled mischievously, but her eyes were full of sincerity.   
Edelgard paused, then burst out laughing, her eyes crinkling up into tiny crescents.   
“You know I have to finish what I started,” she replied, struggling to keep composed. “Only Fhirdiad is left for us to take. We cannot stop now.”  
Byleth nodded, her expression returning to that mask of flat neutrality that hid her slight disappointment. Edelgard had learned how to read the mask in the years they spent together- she could tell that the stoic professor was afraid of facing Rhea tomorrow. Knowing this, she leaned forward and planted a kiss onto her nose.   
“After it’s over, I promise we’ll run away together, my teacher. We’ll travel all over Fódlan and get lost on purpose, just the two of us.”   
A small smile graced her beloved’s face, and the two shared a kiss, clinging to each other as if they were the only people left in the world.


End file.
